Chapter One Hundred Twenty-Seven of Doom
The one hundred twenty-seventh chapter of Eternal Destiny A Fatal Conversation: Part Nine "The Salt River is Poseidon's territory," Zeus noted. "Which way are they going? To T'ragginn, Erusa...?" "Erusa," Iris answered. CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED TWENTY-SEVEN OF DOOM Spirit and Yliaster swam to the shore as quickly as possible. "I'll go into the island and warn the others," Yliaster said. "You wait here. Okay?" Spirit nodded reluctantly. "Herere." Yliaster looked at the hippocampus. Even on a nonhuman face, it was clear that Spirit wanted to go onto the island to help the others. Maybe, just maybe... "On second thought, let's get back to Noatak. I think I have a plan..." Several minutes later, Yliaster, carrying a large metal form, emerged from the deck. He climbed down into the water and carefully lay the metal on the surface. "Celestial bronze armor," he explained. "The helmet can detect your own mental signals and carry commands to the hindlegs, allowing for easy travel on land. Also, this section-" He pointed. "is much more buoyant than the rest of it, so when submerged it will open to allow seawater in, but then seal on land. There's enough room for about six hours worth of water." Spirit eyed the armor like it was an impossible miracle. Which, in all honesty, it probably was. This was custom-made armor, designed so a hippocampus would be able to act on land, and Yliaster somehow built it in mere minutes. Spirit opened the armor and climbed inside it. A perfect fit. If Yliaster confessed that he was actually the god Hephaestus in human form, Spirit would not have doubted it for an instant. "Herere!" Spirit exclaimed. He started walking up the shore, with Yliaster right behind him. "Alright, now let us go save the others." They entered the jungles of the island, leaving Noatak behind. "They call themselves the Irids," Yliaster explained. "They're based in Erusa; I have no idea what they're doing here. They're powerful, no doubt about that. I doubt even Rune will stand a chance against them. And in fact, he won't. One of them is Miss Black, who... Let's just say we cannot let Rune fight her. Or Roy. Or especially myself... Really, you and Dana are the only ones who might actually be able to safely fight her." "Herere?" Spirit asked. Yliaster just had to guess. "Caitlyn may be okay as well, all things considered," Yliaster amended. "But Fred doesn't fight women and Monica has the same issue as myself when it comes to Miss Black. Suffice to say, it's actually best to avoid battling the Irids altogether." This was the last he'd said before a hand grabbed him and held a blade to him. "Well, well," said the familiar voice of Mr. White. "Looks like our old pal Harold Yliaster's here. So, Rune, Roy, Dana, Caitlyn, Fred, and Monica. Never met anyone by those names... I'll be sure to tell 'em you said hi..." Links Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter One Hundred Twenty-Six of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter One Hundred Twenty-Eight of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 6 May 2014. *Characters met this chapter: None Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page